


Number One

by suckasstakenames



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasstakenames/pseuds/suckasstakenames
Summary: I wrote this for the Tyde zine a few months ago, but unfortunately the zine will no longer be going ahead :( so I decided to post it! It’s super short but I hope you like it!!
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Number One

Clyde and Token must’ve been the only two people who weren’t at their high school graduation party. They’d originally been there with everybody else at first, celebrating their freedom from classes and exams for the time being. But the two of them found themselves wandering outside and making their way through the dimly lit town. So here they were at the park at 10pm, sitting on top of the monkey bars like they were back in third grade. They’re dressed in smart shirts and trousers; not really the kind of attire to be climbing around in and getting grubby. But they didn’t care one bit. At this moment in time, they weren’t two young adults about to head to college next season. Right now, they were kids again. **  
**

“You know what, you were kind of an asshole back then.” Clyde reminisces to older times. He looks down at Token from on top of the monkey bars, swinging his legs back and forth like a blissful child.

“I was?” Token rests his chin on the ladder, raising an eyebrow. “How?”

“Sometimes you’d randomly just call people out in front of everyone. Like that one time with Cartman. I mean...I’d have thrown a rock at you too if you’d called _me_ fat.”

Token laughs. “Nah dude, you’re just ‘ _dummy thicc_ ’.”

“You best believe it.” Clyde says, jumping down from the monkey bars and heading over to sit on the swings.

Token walks over to join him, “I don’t know who you’re calling an asshole, that whole thing with the cutest boy list turned you into somethin’ else...”

“Look, I was number 1 cutest boy and I was PROUD of it!”

Token rubs the back of his neck. “Well, at least you _thought_ you were number 1...wasn’t Craig supposed to be at the top?”

“Okay Mister ‘ _I was number 2_ ’, no need to rub it in my face!!” Clyde fake pouts at the thought that the girls didn’t really think he was the cutest. Token just chuckles as they both fall silent for a minute or so. 

Out of nowhere, Clyde feels two hands slide round his waist. pulling him into a hug from behind. 

“.......well if it makes you feel better, you were always number 1 to me……?” 

Token soothly murmurs into Clyde’s ear, before giving him an unexpected squeeze on his sides.

Clyde jumps up from the swing in alarm. “Oh my god dude!” He laughs nervously, scurrying over to where he’d nonchalantly dumped his graduation gown in the sand, shaking off the grains that had gotten onto it. Token had hung his over a bench nearby and walks over to get it, embarrassed that he didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Hey…” 

Clyde says, lightly touching Token’s arm with the tips of his fingers as he passes by, making him stop and turn around. And it’s swiftly after that, that Clyde pulls him in towards him by his collar and plants their lips together. Token has no complaints, and kisses him back just as passionately, hands resuming their position around his waist. They stay in each other's arms for a while, relishing the moment, before Clyde breaks away and rests his arms around Token’s neck, letting out a happy sigh.

“…well, you’re my number 1 too.” he smiles, before taking hold of Token’s hand and walking out of the park to head home.


End file.
